


Inferno

by BlackxFirexTazz



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, may add more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackxFirexTazz/pseuds/BlackxFirexTazz
Summary: Hector and Tazz find themselves caught in each other’s gazes and the spark ignites a flame between them.
Relationships: Hector/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	Inferno

It was the briefest of glances that was passed between them. She was being pulled along behind a certain loudmouthed viking, yanked forward with a steel collar and chain as a prisoner when she lifted her head only to meet the pale gaze of one of the only two humans among the inner circle. They stared, the few seconds seeming to stretch in to minutes and then hours.

Despite the briefness of the eye contact, there was something... magnetic.

There was a strange warmth they both had felt in their chests only for the moment to be ruined by Godbrand as he pulled the woman after him, shouting something about how she should start moving or else she would be crawling on her hands and knees like a beast. That made whatever Hector had been feeling sour into distaste at the treatment of the woman. She had the appearance of a human, but he knew she wasn't. Had she been, Godbrand would have already drained her of blood after screwing her.

And no human possessed a gaze of fire like she did. Her single orange eye blazed like an inferno and drew him in.

He wanted to be burned by it.

He watched as the woman was tugged along, presumable either to Godbrand's quarters or to where she would be held as prisoner, if that was the reasoning for her capture. Even though she wasn't one, he had vaguely heard something about her having the stink of humans on her. This led him to believe that she held familiarity with his species.

After having been taken to the dungeon and roughly tossed into a cell, Tazz sat up and dusted off her tunic as she watched with a disinterested expression as Godbrand taunted her while crudely grabbing at himself. Her lip curled in disgust at the gesture and her nose scrunched as she could smell the reek of lust and blood-thirst from the vampire. The man just laughed and left with the promise of returning at one point or another for 'bonding time' as he had so plainly put it.

Yet her mind was still occupied by the human she had locked gazes with when she had been brought into the castle. She had been entirely shocked that a human, let alone two, were occupying the castle but the more she thought about it, the more she could see why it was a smart move. Humans weren't driven by the thirst for blood and would not stray from their loyalty.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of the old door creaking on its hinges, signaling the entry of someone. She was surprised to see the human from before entering the threshold before he shut the door behind him, immediately catching her gaze again. The warmth in their chests blossomed again, but they both buried it down. Not a word passed between them, the only sound breaking the silence being his footsteps as he approached her cell with his hands clasped behind his back.

In the light of the single torch that illuminated the dungeon, he looked almost ethereal. His silvery hair almost seemed to glow as his gaze remained fixed with hers. She couldn't help but let hers wonder to his lips which looked soft. His jawline that her mouth itched to graze over. His neck and throat that she wanted to bite.

She was pulled from her musing by the sound of his voice. It was delightfully smooth and drew her attention back to his face.

"You are not a vampire, nor are you human. What are you?" It was an unexpected question as he stared down at her, fair brows drawn together in confusion. His eyes flashed wider for a moment when her own caught the light of the torch behind him, seeming to ignite from within just like when they had first seen each other. His attention darted down to her mouth as her plush lips parted, revealing teeth that while not as pointed as a vampire's were no less sharp. The fangs of a beast.

"Observant, aren't you? If you must know, I am a demon. Likely a more advanced one than those that you must be familiar with." She then stood, drawing to her full height as she stepped towards the barred wall that separated them. As she got closer, he caught not the stench of humans like Godbrand had groaned about, but instead the sweetness of flowers. There was the slightest tinge of blood that lingered at the back of his throat, but it was overshadowed by the alluring scent that surrounded her. He was silent as he absorbed her explanation, observing her ever so closely.

He couldn't recall the last time that he had felt such.. interest towards another being. He had been indifferent to the desiring of a companion or even the touch of someone, but here he was. Craving the slightest brush of her fingers against his skin. If only those accursed bars weren't in the way. It was a pity that she seemed to be a prisoner as well.

He couldn't help but wonder what would become of her. Would she be deemed Godbrand's pet or would she be executed for fraternizing with the enemy? His thoughts were interrupted by her voice speaking up again, "You want to know why I'm here, don't you?"

He was silent before giving a short nod. He was slightly surprised by how easily she had read him despite his blank expression giving nothing away. She chuckled softly, the warm sound sending a pleasant tingle through his skull, "You see, I am the familiar of one of the biggest obstacles to your master. Your.. allies.. seem to be under the impression that by taking me captive or getting rid of me, it would weaken my companion."

A bitter taste came to the back of his throat at hearing that she had a companion, his chest tightening. Was he.. jealous? No. No, it had to just be the astringent smell of the torch.

"It's a faulty way of thinking since nothing will stop that man once he sets his mind to something. If anything, something happening to me will only fuel him to seek revenge as well. He doesn't take kindly to his family being trifled with, even if the relation is only through contract." Something about that made the tightness in his chest ease. So she and her companion weren't lovers? He wasn't sure why he was relieved by this. It shouldn't matter to him.

He observed her in silence for a moment before stepping back, his curiosity sated for the time being, "I see. I will be sure to advise my master of that." He wasn't going to.

With that, he gave her another lingering stare before he turned and left.

It would be several days before he returned. She was glad that Godbrand had seemed to have forgotten his promise of coming back. She knew it was Hector when she caught his scent once the door opened and she sat up on the poor excuse of a bed that was in the cell.

She turned to the bars as the man made his appearance once more. She offered him a slight smile, which he seemed surprised by before he shrugged it off and gave a question in return, "You have not been given food, have you?" She blinked before shaking her head and leaning on her side on the bed, propping her head in her hand, "I haven't. I'm quite hungry if I'm honest."

He was silent as he seemed to be thinking something over before speaking again, "What is it that you eat?" She pursed her lips at the strangeness of the questioning before shrugging a shoulder, "What demons typically eat. Flesh, blood. I can also consume human food and like to fancy myself a decent cook." She caught the slightest upward tug at the corner of his lips in a hint of a smile before it vanished just as quickly.

"I see. In that case..." He pulled his arms from behind his back and produces a small blade, making a small slit in his palm before reaching his arm through the bars, "Take what you desire." She stared at him in shock, trying to ignore the gnawing hunger that the smell of his blood caused. Was he mocking her? No. He didn't seem the type. She was wary, sitting up once more before she stood.

Just what was his motive..? Did he see her as a pitiful animal being starved in a cage? Well, that wouldn't be too far off, but he was also curious.

"You're hungry, are you not? Then feed." His gaze was unmoving from her, watching as she seemed to struggle against her growing hunger. When she stepped closer, his lips slightly curled upward.

Soon she was standing directly in front of him, meeting his gaze with her own that was swimming with confusion and hunger. He just stared back, unreadable and stoic. His hand was still held out to her and he could hear her swallow as she finally broke the stare to look down at his bloody palm.

Her fingers twitched before she reached to take his hand, holding it in a light grip. She could see him tense a bit as if he was having second thoughts about his decision, but he otherwise remained still as she lifted his hand to her face. She returned her gaze to his as her lips hovered over the cut on his palm, hesitating before finally pressing her open mouth over the wound.

His jaw clenched as he watched and felt her begin to drink from his hand. She soon closed her eye as she pulled the crimson liquid into her mouth before the swell of her throat bobbed as she swallowed. It was.. delicious to her. Like ambrosia. Perhaps it was because of her hunger or possibly because of the strange air between them.

She wasn't going to question it.

He watched her as she drank, hearing her gulp and feeling her lips knead the cut to urge more blood into her mouth. He couldn't help but focus on just how soft her lips were. There was a strange warmth kindling in his gut and tried to ignore it.

She soon had her fill and a shiver went along his spine when he felt her warm and wet tongue slide over the cut before she released his hand. Upon pulling it away, he looked and saw that the cut was already almost fully healed and deduced that her saliva contained a healing property. Interesting.

He stared at his hand for a moment longer before returning his attention to her face as she licked the red from her lips, "Are you satisfied?" She was silent for a moment before giving a nod and lowering her head, "Yes.. Thank you.."

"Hector. My name.. is Hector." She blinked I'mild surprise at the introduction before nodding and giving him a small smile, "Hector. I appreciate this. My name is Tazz." He filed the name to memory before turning a bit, preparing to leave, "I.. shall return tomorrow.." He surprised her once more before smiling, giving another nod, "I will see you tomorrow, Hector.."

And so he left, already thinking about what could occur during his next visit.


End file.
